


Did I Make It Better?

by Shaniamr



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Blood, First Kiss, Injury, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, neck kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaniamr/pseuds/Shaniamr
Summary: Eddie gets in an accident and Richie is there to make it better.





	Did I Make It Better?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Much thanks to @killerxqueer on tumblr who beta-ed this!

It was a sunny summer afternoon when the two boys were leaving the quarry. Richie and Eddie were the last to leave and were both heading to the ice cream shop, when the accident happened.

They were riding down the road, side by side together on their bikes. They had just passed the library when Eddie’s front tire hit a large rock in the middle of the road. His bike stopped suddenly and he went flying over the handlebars. His body hit the sidewalk with his face skidding across it. His arm coming down trying to catch his fall, crushed underneath him.

Richie’s bike skidded to a stop, and he pushed it away from him in a rush to get to Eddie. Eddie had pulled himself off the ground and was sitting back on his legs. He had his arm cradled to his body. There was blood dripping from a gash on his forehead and his knees were all scraped up with bit of gravel in the cuts. 

“Do you think it’s broken?” Richie asked. He grasped Eddie’s arm, trying to look at it himself. 

“Don’t you fucking touch me!” Eddie screamed, moving his arm back towards his body. He flexed his wrist around a little bit. “I don’t think so, but my mom is really gonna freak out.” 

“Don’t worry, we will get you in top shape, my good man!” Richie attempted one of his botched accents. “Think you can make it back to your house, Eds?”

“Yes. And if we hurry, we may get back before my mom.” 

They both picked up their bikes, Eddie resting his injured wrist lightly on the handle bars. 

“And don’t call me that.” With that, both boys began walking their bikes in the direction of Eddie’s house. 

To their luck, Mrs. Kaspbrak wasn’t home when the two got there. They propped their bikes on the side of the house and made their way inside. The medical supplies were located in the bathroom closest to Eddie’s room. When they got there, Richie had Eddie sit on the countertop and began pulling the supplies out.

“Do you even know what you’re doing?” Eddie asked, watching Richie pull out many unnecessary materials. He plucked a thermometer out of the stack. “Do we really need this?” 

“Who is the doctor here?” Richie joked, finally picking up some rubbing alcohol and paper towels. He poured the alcohol onto the towel, and brought it up to dab at the gash on Eddie’s forehead. Eddie winced at the stinging sensation of the alcohol. 

“Can you be a little bit more careful with that?” Eddie knocked Richie’s arm away from him, trying to get him to stop. 

“I have to get this cleaned out or it could get infected.” Richie grabbed Eddie’s uninjured wrist and pinned it to his side. “Now, if you quit squirming and moving around, I might even kiss it better once I’m done.” 

Eddie grumbled about that being unsanitary, but let Richie continue with his disinfecting. He continued to flinch away from the pain ever so often, until Richie took notice. 

“If it really hurts that much, you can squeeze my arm, Eds.”

“Don’t call me that.” Eddie whisper, grasping Richie’s bicep anyway. He squeezed his eyes shut, as Richie continued dabbing at his wounds. 

Richie cleaned up his wounds for a while, moving from his face to his knees. Eddie kept his eyes clenched the whole time, scrunching his nose in a very adorable manner. Richie kept glancing up, getting very distracted by it. 

“I’m all done, Eddie Spaghetti.” Richie announced, placing the last bandaid on Eddie’s knee. Eddie let his hand fall from Richie’s bicep and he immediately missed the warmth. Richie stood up from his crouched position and began throwing away the used materials and putting away the unused. 

“What about my kiss?” Eddie asked, pouting. 

“What kiss?” Richie asked, confused. 

‘I didn’t really tell him I was gonna kiss him did I?’

“To make me feel better, Rich.” Eddie told him, sarcastically. He rolled his eyes. 

Richie, honest to god, could not remember telling him that he would kiss him. ‘I can’t really lose here can I? He is literally asking for it!,’ Richie thought. 

He stepped back in between Eddie’s legs and placed one hand on his waist and the other on his neck. Eddie looked up at him confused, but before he could ask what he was doing, Richie’s lips were already on his own. Eddie’s eyes opened wide before fluttering closed and his hand came up to tangle in Richie’s hair. The other rested on his shoulder. It was only a pressing of their lips at first, but once they began to move they would likely never stop. It was Eddie who began moving his lips first, much to Richie’s surprise and amusement. Eddie felt Richie smile against his lips. 

They kissed for a few moments before Richie plucked the courage to lick at Eddie’s closed lips. Eddie tried pulling away from the kiss, but Richie just followed him. He pulled back on Richie’s hair. 

“Are you trying to give me AIDS?” 

“What?” Richie asked, confused. His eyes opened to look at Eddie’s kiss swollen lips through his smudged glasses. 

“AIDS!”

“What about it?” 

“Oh my GOD! Do you even know how many germs there are in the human mouth?” Eddie was disbelieved, throwing his hands in the air. How dare Richie try to stick his tongue in Eddie’s mouth! 

“Do you know how much I care?” Richie swooped back in and kissed Eddie again. He kissed Eddie with such force, that he had no other choice but to moan and kiss him back. Richie’s tongue licked into Eddie’s mouth and teased his. Even though all Eddie could think about was germs, his own tongue tentatively touched Richie’s. Richie’ groaned, before pulling Eddie’s body closer to his. Their tongues began to entangle with each other as they both fought to lick into the other’s mouth. The hand Richie had on Eddie’s neck moved to his hair and pulled. Their lips disconnected, and Richie’s kissed a path towards Eddie’s neck. His lips attached to Eddie’s neck and he began nibbling at the skin. 

“God, Rich.” Eddie mumbled, extending his neck to give Richie more room. His hands combed through Richie's hair and pulled gently. Richie pulled back from Eddie’s neck to moan. 

“Keep doing that.” Richie told him, and then went back to sucking bruises on his neck. 

The two were so caught up in each other that they didn't hear a car pull in, or the front door open. And they definitely didn't hear footsteps coming up in the stairs. 

“Eddie bear, are you in here?” was all they heard before the bathroom door swung open. Eddie's mother stood on the other side of the door. When she caught the state of the two boys she was furious. “What are you two doing? And what happened to your head?” 

That night left Eddie with a very stern lecture about germs and STDs, and a trip to the hospital. Richie left with a ban from the Kaspbrak household. But at the end of the night when the two boys laid their heads down to sleep, they both had smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Please leave a kudos and a comment telling me if you liked it! You can also find me on tumblr @asteroidbill!


End file.
